Galactic Empire
| Afbeelding = 250px | type = Autoritair Keizerrijk | grondslag = Declaration of a New Order | grondwet =Imperial Charter | staatshoofd =Galactic Emperor | regeringshoofd =Grand Vizier | legerleiding =Military Executor Supreme Commander | uitvoerende =Imperial Inner Circle Council of Moffs | wetgevende =Imperial Senate | rechterlijke =Supreme Court | hoofdstad =Coruscant | taal =Galactic Basic Standard | munt =Galactic Credit | religie =Sith Order | feestdag =Empire Day | oprichting =19 BBY | uiteenvalling =4 ABY | reorganisatie = | heroprichting = | voorganger =Galactic Republic | opvolger = First Order | era =Rise of the Empire, Galactic Civil War | films = }} 250px|thumb|Palpatine roept de New Order uit 250px|thumb|Darth Vader250px|thumb|Bail Organa & Mon Mothma 250px|thumb|Death Star thumb|250px|De Heroes of Yavin in 4 ABY Het Galactic Empire, beter bekend als de New Order '''of simpelweg het '''Empire was een intergalactische autocratische eenheidsstaat gesticht door Sheev Palpatine. Als Emperor van het Galactic Empire regeerde Palpatine meer dan twintig jaar met ijzeren vuist over het grootste deel van het Galaxy. Met de hulp van een sterk uitgebouwd leger, het resultaat van de door Palpatine geplande Clone Wars, kon het Empire werelden innemen en species veroveren die konden dienen als slaven. Door de pro-menselijke politiek van de New Order werden de meeste species op de achtergrond gedrukt ten nadele van de mensen. Toch liet Palpatine de Senate nog bestaan tot 0 BBY. Alhoewel de Imperial Senate niet meer dan een schijnvertoning was, bleven velen dit zien als de laatste herinnering aan de democratische Galactic Republic. Door de bouw van Death Star I had het Empire echter niets meer te vrezen en zou de absolute heerschappij van het universum volledig onder hun controle komen te staan. Dat was echter gerekend buiten de Rebel Alliance, een groepering van opstandelingen die de idealen van de Republic nastreefden. Geschiedenis Ontstaan (19 BBY) Het Galactic Empire ontstond na de Clone Wars toen Supreme Chancellor Palpatine in de Galactic Senate sprak van de oprichting van de New Order. De Jedi hadden verraad gepleegd en de krachten van de Confederacy of Independent Systems waren zo goed als verslagen. Deze New Order werd het Galactic Empire, geleid door de Sith Lord Darth Sidious, al was dit een goed bewaard geheim dat enkel was gekend door de allerbelangrijkste Imperials. Door de uitbouw van zijn locale Governors konden zij meteen het werk overnemen en hun eigen regio in de gaten houden. Het enorme leger van het Empire was al gemaakt tijdens de Clone Wars en de macht van de Imperial Senate werd ingeperkt door de alleenheerschappij van Palpatine. De economische grootmachten die deel hadden uitgemaakt van de CIS werden opgeslokt in het Empire of overgenomen door fabrikanten die de Republic hadden gesteund. Eigenlijk ontstond het Galactic Empire gewoon uit de overblijfselen van de Galactic Republic uit de Clone Wars. De legers werden overgenomen, net als de instellingen, de wetten en zelfs de aanvoerder bleef hetzelfde. Vele burgers en Galactic Senators juichten de oprichting van de New Order toe na de Clone Wars en een decennium vol problemen. Toch waren er ook Senators die zich ernstig zorgen maakten over de stand van zaken. Imperialization Nadat de New Order werd geïnstalleerd, was de tijd rijp om de wereld van de Republic te veranderen naar die van het Empire. De Coruscant Sector werd de Imperial Sector en de planeet zelf werd hernoemd tot Imperial Center. De Galactic Senate werd de Imperial Senate en het Grand Army of the Republic werd opgedeeld in de Imperial Navy en Imperial Army. In een zeer korte periode waren alle instellingen die eigen waren aan de Republic aangepast en begon de publiciteitmachine op gang te komen onder leiding van COMPNOR (dat ook al was ontstaan uit COMPOR). Palpatine had de macht van de Governors al versterkt en zij zouden worden benoemd als Moffs. Na enkele maanden leek het alsof de Galactic Republic nooit had bestaan. Dark Times Toch was niet alles koek en ei. Tegen de New Order ontstond er al van bij de oprichting openbare protesten en tegenstanders. In de eerste plaats kuiste Palpatine de eigen rangen van het leger en de vloot. Officieren die uit de Republic Navy waren overgeheveld en zich niet konden vinden in de idealen van de New Order werden uit de weg geruimd. Op grotere schaal werd de planeet Caamas zeer hard aangepakt met een bombardement nadat de Bothans de Planetary Deflector Shields hadden gesaboteerd. Ook op Ghorman zouden de protesten worden gedoofd door brutaal ingrijpen van Wilhuff Tarkin tijdens het zogenaamde Ghorman Massacre. Hoewel Order 66 de Jedi Order quasi volledig met de grond had gelijk gemaakt, bleven er Jedi die de slachting hadden overleefd. Sommige van deze Jedi verkozen om in alle anonimiteit verder te leven maar andere Jedi trokken ten strijde tegen de New Order. Op Kashyyyk werden verschillende Jedi verborgen gehouden, ook nadat Darth Vader de planeet veroverde. Op Kessel probeerde een groep Jedi Darth Vader in de val te lokken wat bijna lukte. Rebel Alliance De weerstand tegen het Galactic Empire was al aan de gang tijdens de Clone Wars met de zogenaamde Petition of 2000 waarin Senators hun eisen aan Palpatine overdroegen. Na Order 66 werden heel veel van deze Senators gearresteerd of gedood. Toch hadden talloze personen geen Senators nodig om zich te verzetten tegen het Empire. Gevluchte Jedi zoals Rahm Kota konden rekenen op een klein privé-leger dat het Empire af en toe schade kon toebrengen. Het was echter pas met de komst van Galen Marek dat de opstand een boost zou krijgen. Marek was de voormalige leerling van Darth Vader die de tegenstanders van Palpatine uit hun tent moest lokken zodat de Emperor hen makkelijk kon arresteren en doden. Maar Marek sloot vriendschap met deze personen en werd verliefd op Juno Eclipse. De Corellian Treaty werd gesloten met Bail Organa, Mon Mothma en Garm Bel Iblis als belangrijkste figuren. Galen Marek offerde zich op om de levens van deze personen te redden aan boord van de Death Star I. Als eerbetoon werd het embleem van Mareks familie gebruikt als symbool voor de Rebel Alliance. Deze Alliance werd langzaam opgebouwd met de fondsen van Organaen de troepen van Mon Mothma en Bel Iblis. Rule of Fear In het kader van de Tarkin Doctrine moest de bouw van de Death Star I als superwapen het orgelpunt worden. De bouw van dit wapen was al tijdens de Clone Wars begonnen en indien het zou operationeel zijn, zou de macht van het Empire absoluut zijn. De Imperial Senate zou niet meer moeten gehoord worden aangezien de Death Star zonder wikken of wegen planeten zou kunnen vernietigen. De Rebel Alliance kreeg echter de bouwplannen van de Death Star I in handen tijdens de eerste grote overwinning op het Empire. Alhoewel de vernietiging van Alderaan niet kon worden voorkomen, werd de Death Star I vernietigd tijdens de Battle of Yavin door een nieuwe generatie helden, genaamd de Heroes of Yavin. Deze veldslag betekende definitief de doorbraak van de Alliance. De ‘rule of fear’ was doorbroken en verschillende planeten en volkeren begonnen zich aan te sluiten bij de Alliance. The Empire Strikes Back De vernietiging van de Death Star betekende uiteraard een enorme terugslag voor het Empire. De onoverwinnelijkheid was aangetast, net als de eer van de New Order. Talloze goede officieren sneuvelden op de Death Star I en kopstukken als Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin en Cassio Tagge lieten er hun leven. Er werd meteen opdracht gegeven om een nieuwe Death Star te bouwen en Darth Vader kreeg de opdracht om de basis van de Rebel Alliance op te sporen. Dat gebeurde uiteindelijk in 3 ABY tijdens de Battle of Hoth. Deze overwinning van het Empire betekende een terugslag voor de Rebel Alliance dat erg in het nauw werd gedreven. Battle of Endor Een jaar later hergroepeerde de Rebel Alliance hun krachten voor een beslissende strijd nadat Bothans hen de plannen van de nieuwe Death Star hadden bezorgd. Onder leiding van Admiral Ackbar, General Lando Calrissian en General Han Solo werd de aanval voorbereid op de Death Star II. Aan boord van het station leverde Luke Skywalker een strijd op leven en dood met Palpatine maar ook met zichzelf en zijn vader. Uiteindelijk keerde Anakin Skywalker terug naar de Light Side en doodde hij Palpatine. Luke kon zijn vader echter niet meer redden. Met de Death Star II vernietigd en de twee kopstukken en symbolen van het Empire uitgeschakeld, raakte het Empire gedesorganiseerd. De overwinning voor de Rebel Alliance was een feit. Organisatie & Politiek Het Empire werd geleid door Emperor Palpatine die eigenlijk de Sith Lord Darth Sidious was. Dit was een feit dat zeer weinig personen wisten, zowel binnen als buiten het Empire. Grand Vizier was Sate Pestage en Darth Vader was de rechterhand van de Emperor die geen officiële rang had in het leger van het Empire maar eigenlijk als opperbevelhebber van de troepen fungeerde. Het regime was totalitair, vrijheid van mening was verboden en censuur werd zeer vaak toegepast. Hoewel de macht veel strakker werd gehouden dan tijdens de Galactic Republic was het Empire op zich meer verdeeld. Systems werden in Sectors onderverdeeld en indien nodig werden deze nog eens ondergebracht in Oversectors. Al deze gebieden werden bestuurd door een ambtenaar van het Empire, zoals een Governor, Moff of Grand Moff. Uitvoerende Macht De uitvoerende macht lag in handen van de Imperial Inner Circle die werd gevormd uit Imperial Advisors. Daarnaast hadden Grand Moffs een grote macht aangezien zij Oversectors controleerden en bestuurden. Hoewel Palpatine zelf hen deze macht had gegeven, zou Wilhuff Tarkin in zijn Tarkin Doctrine nog verder gaan door hun macht nog uit te breiden. Wetgevende Macht De Imperial Senate was een minder invloedrijke opvolger van de Galactic Senate. Palpatine liet de instelling bestaan totdat de Death Star I operationeel was. De Senate kon een tijdje de schijn ophouden als symbool van de Republic en bovendien kon Palpatine zo zijn tegenstanders in de gaten houden. Na de opheffing van de Senate zou het Central Committee of Grand Moffs, de Interim Ruling Council en de Council of Moffs de wetgevende macht overnemen. Andere Organisaties 250px|thumb|COMPNOR bijeenkomst Een cruciale organisatie voor de New Order was COMPNOR. Deze organisatie moest op ideologische en maatschappelijke manier het Empire en de New Order indoctrineren bij de burgers en toezien op onvoorwaardelijke trouw van de eigen soldaten en personen in dienst van het Empire. Het Imperial Security Bureau was de meest gevreesde tak van COMPNOR. Economie Het Empire voerde een strak geleide economie uit. Na de Clone Wars werden de grote economische spelers opgedoekt of overgenomen. Dit zorgde voor het verdwijnen van concurrentie op het hoogste niveau en voor een toename van smokkelaars aangezien de schepen van de Trade Federation niet langer goederen vervoerden. Toch hadden deze overnames weinig effect op de economie van het universum. Fabrikanten die de Republic hadden gesteund, zoals BlasTech Industries of Kuat Drive Yards zouden bijzonder machtig worden en de economie draaiend houden. Cultuur en Samenleving De Coalition of Progress, een tak van COMPNOR zorgde ervoor dat de cultuur in het Empire overeenstemde met de idealen van de New Order. Hoewel artistieke vrijheid niet zo streng werd beoordeeld als opstandige planeten of legers, werd er wel ingegrepen indien nodig. Imperial Holovision was een belangrijke speler in het medialandschap. Wegsphere werd één van de populairste sporten die je vanaf toen kon beoefenen. Het Empire had een zeer grote voorkeur voor Mensen maar de vrouwen werden vaak niet als volwaardig beschouwd. De meeste Imperials waren dus Mens en mannelijk. Naast de voorkeur voor mensen stond tegelijkertijd ook een afkeer voor andere species. De niet-mensen moesten zich op Coruscant verzamelen in de Invisec en functies in het Empire waren zelden voor niet-mensen weggelegd. Verschillende species, waaronder Wookiee en Mon Calamari werden als slaven door het Empire gehouden. Militair thumb|250px|Star Destroyer & TIE Fighter 250px|thumb|Stormtroopers De militaire omvangrijkheid en macht van het Empire was één van de belangrijkste hoekstenen waarop de New Order was gebouwd. Het startsein voor dit leger werd eigenlijk door Dooku en Sifo-Dyas gegeven op Kamino om de Clone Troopers te maken voor de Republic. Dit leger kwam perfect van pas tijdens de Clone Wars om weerstand te bieden aan de CIS-krachten. Na de Clone Wars was dit leger ‘werkloos’ en werden ze in het Empire ingeschakeld. De Clone Troopers werden Stormtroopers. Na verloop van tijd waren Clones van Jango Fett bijzonder zeldzaam geworden. De opperbevelhebber was eigenlijk Darth Vader, ook al had hij geen officiële rang. Als elitetroepen werden de Stormtroopers gebruikt. Zij behoorden noch tot het leger, noch tot de vloot maar waren altijd inzetbaar indien nodig. Waar eerst nog de Clones van Jango Fett werden gebruikt, zou men later ook andere Clone modellen gebruiken van officieren die zeer goede testen voorlegden. Na verloop van tijd ontstond er echter een prestigestrijd waardoor regelmatig de positie van rolmodel werd gekocht. Deze modellen hun koopkracht stond niet altijd evenredig met hun capaciteiten. Imperial Navy De Imperial Navy regeerde ook met een ‘rule through fear’ tactiek. Enorme Imperial-class Star Destroyers fungeerden als drijvende krachten van deze vloot met talloze TIE Fighters aan boord. Hoewel het Empire over tal van verschillende grote en kleinere schepen beschikte, kon een Star Destroyer een zekere angst teweegbrengen bij de vijand. Vooral de enorme Executor van Darth Vader paste perfect in deze optiek – ook al had de ‘rule through fear’ tactiek gefaald door de vernietiging van de Death Star I. Imperial Ground Forces Wat de Star Destroyers voor de vloot waren, waren de AT-AT Walkers voor de grondtroepen, bijgestaan door tal van kleinere Walkers en voertuigen. Bij de Battle of Hoth toonde het leger onder leiding van General Maximilian Veers wat het waard was. In 4 ABY leed het echter een pijnlijke nederlaag op Endor. Zie: Imperial Ground Forces Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *The Star Wars Holiday Special Bron *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Imperial Sourcebook *Technical Journal of the Imperial Forces *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *Rebellion Era Sourcebook Categorie:Galactic Empire Categorie:Overheden